Melt
by Gir906136
Summary: OC STORY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED///Did you know there was a king in Kingdom Hearts? Did you know there was a 15th member of Organization 13? Did you know that there was another Axel? Actually THREE different Axels?
1. Day 4 :Begin:

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts characters, songs, or anything related. But I do own the 2 ooc characters.

NOTE: This idea was made a long time ago when I first saw Axel, who is quite the character. Apparently, nice ooc characters are "mary-sues/gary-stus", so lets see what happens when there's a tsun-tsun character. Don't like them? Too bad. XP

Oh, and by the way, is it ok if I just put in a link to the clothing? I HATE explaing things. DX

* * *

A blue haired man had walked up the stairs, holding a very aged book in his hands, caressing it like a newborn baby. The book was covered in dust, the pages were a light brown color, worn out, and ripped. The blue haired man had summoned a dark portal, and walked into it. Soon he appeared into a room with fourteen high chairs. There, in the highest chair, was another man, with silver hair, and orange eyes.

"Number VII..." The Silver haired man started. "There had better be a good reason of your disappearance."

"There is." Number VII answered. "Superior, even though we do not exist, we still require sleep." The Superior frowned. "And as we sleep, we obtain dreams. And as Nobodies like ourselves, all we have left of us, are our memories."

"I am aware of that. Where are you going with this, Saix?" The Superior raised a brow.

Saix put the aged book in front of him, and placed it on his lap. "Our strongest memories..." Saix opened the book to the last page, then let the pages fall one at a time. "Can refer into our deepest dreams." The pages had fallen to the first page. "Xemnas, did you know...there was a kingdom, deep within Kingdom Hearts?"

Xemnas frowned again. "Kingdom?"

"Yes." Saix smiled. "It is more than just power." Saix stopped smiling. "And with a kingdom, did you know...there is a king?"

"What does the king of Kingdom Hearts have to do with us?" Xenmas asked.

Saix opened a book and started to flip pages as he talked. "Similar to the seven princesses of heart, the king of Kingdom Hearts has no darkness within him whatsoever. Without the princesses of heart, using the power of the king may be faster than our plans."

"I'm listening..." Xemnas grinned. "How do we find such a person?"

"According to this book, the recent king...has fallen." Xemnas's grin faded. "But..." Saix continued. "Fortunately for us, the king's Nobody has joined our organization, with no knowledge of knowing who he was before."

Xemnas face turned to distrust. "Saix, is there something you haven't been telling me?"

Saix shook his head. "I am not the former king." He stopped flipping pages, and faced the opened book to Xemnas. "Do these two look familiar to you?"

Xemnas immediately recognized the male and female in the book.

"If we search those two's memories deep enough, we may find the former kings power once again."

Xemnas grinned. "Excellent...bring Number VIII and XV here."

* * *

WELL! I didn't know there was a 15th member! XD

I know it doesn't make any sense now, but just wait until the rest of the chapters com out! And then it will all become clear...


	2. Day 4 :Begin:part 2:

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. But I DO own the two ooc characters.

**_Note:_** If I end up putting this story on hiatus, please, just one message or review to continue, and i'll continue.

BTW, Number XV's name is Kaxen, pronounced Ka-zen.

* * *

Kaxen still couldn't sleep, the voices in her dream annoyed her to the point where she asked herself random questions to ignore them. But the more she asked, the more frustrated she became.

_'Why do these stupid voices keep coming up in my dreams? Why is my room all white, but i'm wearing all black? Why is it always night time here? Why does everyone here have the letter "X" in their names?'_

Finally, she sat up furiously, and clenched her fists. _'And why the HELL does the chicken always have to cross the road? It's like, "What's a chicken doing at the side of the road anyway?! Shouldn't it be at a farm?"I can't believe Xigbar actually used "Why'd the chicken cross the road?" as a joke!'_

**~Flashback~**

A few days after Kaxen joined the organization, some of the more outgoing organization members tried to get her to speak up. But no matter how much they tried, she stayed quiet, much like Numbers XIII and XIV, Roxas and Xion. One day, Kaxen, with her hood still on, was checking out the castle until she stopped at a corner.

"Hey, Kiddo! Wanna hear a funny joke?." The voice sounded familiar, but Kaxen had a hard time remembering the members numbers and names. So instead of guessing, she thought it was easier to just see who it was.

"Hey! Kaxen! Nice timing! We were just about to tell Roxas here a funny!" Number II, Xigbar waved, with Number VII, Axel smiling next to him. Number XIII, Roxas, turned to her for help, not knowing what to do. She decided to help him, and be apart of the joke as well.

"You guys ready?" Axel grinned. Roxas blinked, unanswered, and looked at Kaxen for the answer. Kaxen did not speak, nor move a muscle.

"Uh..." Axel scratched the back of his head. "Right..."

"OK then!" Xigbar started, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He smiled.

Roxas moved his eyes from one place to another, not knowing what to say.

"One at a time." Xigbar crossed his arms. It became dead silent.

"Don't everyone talk at once." Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at his feet, but then looked at Kaxen for help. She looked down at Roxas, his face showing 100% confusion.

"Ahem...well, since you guys gave up...kinda...I guess i'll finish it!" Xigbar (tried to) smile.

"The chicken crossed the road..." Axel started.

"To pay his respects at KFC!" Xigbar grinned widely. Axel forced out a laugh, which was obviously fake. But Xigbar was really laughing at his own joke. But, Roxas and Kaxen stood silently. Xigbar and Axel's laughter faded instantly. "Didn't know I was talking to crickets." Xigbar frowned.

Axel stood up straight. "OK, that was lame. But I got a better one! OK, how did the-" But Kaxen walked pass him before he could continue. "H-hey!" Kaxen did not look back, nor did she stop.

"Sheesh, you suck at telling jokes!" Xigbar smirked.

Axel frowned. "Yeah? Like anyone enjoyed your crappy 'funny'!"

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I was faking it! Right Rox-" Roxas was running after Kaxen.

The last thing Kaxen could hear was Xigbar cracking up, and Axel throwing a fit about people ignoring him.

**~Flashback end~**

Kaxen had finally calmed down, and looked out her window._ 'A Nobody...'_ She looked at her hands. _'All we have left are our memories...'_ She closed her eyes. _'But then, why can't I...'_ She clenched her fists. _'Remember...'_She sighed and fell on her bed. "Anyth-UUUWAAUUH!!!" She freaked out, and almost fell off her bed, as she caught Axel staring down at her like he caught her doing something, weird.

"Any-thu-wauh?" Axel raised a brow. "That's a weird choice for your first words."

"Shut up! Haven't you learned how to knock first?! Uh...uh..."

Axel smiled. "Already forgot? Geez, how are you one of us? It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Kaxen scowled even more. "I wouldn't want to."

"Fine, fine, have it your way, grouchy."

"Whatever you porcupine. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He laughed. "That's impossible, you don't have one."

"Ugh..." Kaxen rolled her eyes. "How would you like it if I went into your room without letting you know?"

Axel smiled. "Well, it would kinda be weird, you know, 'cause I'm a guy, and your a girl, and you could be catching me doing guy things..."

"Guy things?" Kaxen crossed her arms.

Axel grinned. "Well I could be-"

"Ugh! Grow up! What do you want anyway?!"

"Well, it's not what I want, the boss wants us both. Says it's "important"."

Kaxen sighed, and walked to the door, but Axel was in her way. "Some time today?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"He also said, it would be better to hear him if your hood is off." He reached her hood, but she slapped it away.

"Well too bad. I want it on."

"Oh, come one! Everyone's hood is off! No need to be ashamed! I mean if your THAT ugly, then I understand."

Kaxen had enough of Axel. So she opened a portal behind her and walked towards it, but before she went in, she turned to him. "Get a life." Then she walked in, and disappeared.

Axel shook his head. "Yeesh, girls..." He opened a portal himself, and walked into it.

* * *

Chapter end! XD

Was that too tsun-tsun of her? Or did Axel push the joke too far of calling her ugly? Life lesson #1 for the dudes; NEVER tell a woman she's fat, or ugly...let's just say, karmas been getting worse lately...

Please review what you think!


	3. Day 4 :Begin:part 3:

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or anything related to Square Enix. But I DO own the two ooc characters in this fanfic.

NOTES: Since this is during 358/2 days, I've decided to add a few Final Fantasy characters. 358/2 days is during Advent Children right? *wink wink*

Oh, and by the way, I had to REWRITE the entire thing because of my damn computer! DX So if it sounds weird, i'm sorry. =(

* * *

Saix stared at Xemnas in confusion. "Number XV?" He looked at the two portraits in the book. "Supirior, I understand about Number VII, but Number XV is...."

Kaxen appeared from the portal she summoned. "Hey." She said in monotone.

"Hey?" Saix repeated. "That's your choice for your first words?"

"No, it's weirder than that." A voice called out. Soon Axel appeared from his own portal. Kaxen scowled at him.

"Some other time...uh..." She couldn't remember his name again. This made Axel smile.

"Come on, you can do it."

Kaxen's fists tightened. "Shut it, AXEL!"

"I see you two have gotten along well." Saix spoke up.

Axel smiled. "Yeah! Like two peas in a pod! We even shared her first words together!"

Kaxen bared her teeth to signal Axel to stop it. But he couldn't care less. "Oh really?" Saix said uninterested.

"Yeah! She said; _"Any-thu-wuah!"."_ He said with his hands in the air._ "_What ever that means, maybe it's something hooded girls say. You know, I should ask Number XIV what it means."

Kaxen gritted her teeth. But turned to Saix to blame. "So you're just gonna sit there, and let him talk?!"

"Axel..." Saix groaned.

"What? I talk to everybody like this." Axel crossed his arms, and turned to Kaxen. "Besides, how could you be mad? You don't have a heart!"

"And you don't have a brain! Why do you treat me like this?"

"Treat you like what?!"

"Like I'm some sort of deformed dog freak!"

"Well are you?"

"No!"

"OK then! Calm down!"

"Not 'till you grow up!"

"Well, if you just take off your hood-"

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU WANT MY HOOD OFF SO MUCH?? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM??"

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Xemnas boomed. It quickly became silent. Xemnas glared at Axel. "It's bad enough I have to deal with so many simple minded, inconsiderate, snot-nosed children!" Then he turned to Kaxen. "I don't need any whiny, dead weight around either!"

Even though it was quiet, Axel still mumbled under his breath. "Then why is Demyx here?"

After a few seconds of quiet calming down, Xemnas spoke again. "I've summoned you two because of a strange coincidence."

Axel rubbed his chin. "A co-winky dink huh?" Kaxen rolled her eyes, but then wondered why.

"We just wanted to ask you two..." But then Xemnas turned to Saix. Saix understood and reopened the book to the page he showed Xemnas. Kaxen leaned foreward as her eyes widened at the blonde male in the portrait. "...What you remember."

Kaxen couldn't understand why. She push herself back from leaning forward, she couldn't keep her jaw from hanging, she couldn't stop squeezing the arms of her chair. The voices in her dreams began to race back into her head, followed by a ear tugging ring.

_'What are you doing?' 'Just let me fix everything...' 'We meet again!' 'Let me go...'_

_'Just run...don't look back' 'No, stop!' 'You know i'd do anything to protect you...' 'It's my heart! Give it to me!'_

_'Let's stay like this...forever...' 'Maybe...when I get my own heart...I can...I...'_

_'We can all stay together! The four of us! It'll be like one happy family!' 'A Nobody like you should just fade!'_

_'Liar! I won't let you lie to me again!' 'Please, he'll listen to me...'_

_'Protect it...with your life...' 'With this power, I can do anything I please!' 'Why don't you come with us?'_

_'Can Kingdom Hearts do all of that?' 'We can all get our own hearts together!'_

_'Heh, silly me, we can't stay away from each other even for a second...'_

_'He is not real, he is worse than a Nobody...a copy...' 'I just felt like, if I let go...I'd lose you...forever...'_

_'Maybe you can't...but I do...' 'Don't cry, we'll meet again, OK?'_

The voices, they all came at her at the same time like a gentle bomb, a bomb that drowned her, even when she couldn't breathe, they squeezed the life out of her, when she had nothing, they took her breathe away, when she had no lungs.

She soon snapped out of it thanks to Axel's voice. "Nnnnnope! Doesn't ring a bell! But that guy looks like me, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Kaxen whispered. But when Axel turned to her, she was staring at her lap.

"Oh, really?" Saix

Axel nodded to Saix. "Yup! I had black hair before I was a Nobody."

"What were you like?" Saix asked.

"Ah, you know, same person, more or less."

"What about you, Kaxen?" Xemnas asked her. Kaxen pulled herself together and looked up at her Supirior.

"Yeah, what Axel said...I think."

Xemnas tilted his head a bit. "You...think?"

"Well, I don't know..." Kaxen looked at her lap again.

"You don't know?" Saix questioned. "All we Nobodies have left are our memories, and nothing else."

"Come on, Little Black Hiding Hood, you can tell us! Did you have some sort of hood fetish before?" Axel added. Kaxen snapped her head up to Axel.

"You know what?! You got one more hood _"joke"_! **ONE**! Or else I'll break your chair to beat you into the ground with!"

"Raow!" Axel clawed. "Down kitty! Your Master Axel can take but so much love!" Kaxen became speechless, but decided she had enough of Axel (again) for one day. So without warning, she left the Round Room.

Saix gave Axel a death glare. "What? She's the one who left." Axel shrugged.

"You're lucky that's all we needed from her." Saix hissed.

"Well, what did you need-"

"YOU'RE dissmissed." Saix interrupted.

Axel frowned and left as well. Meanwhile, Kaxen was walking through the hallways. _'What's his problem? What's so wrong with my hood anyway? I like it, I think I look fine when it's on.' _She used her anger and temper to distract her from her little delima in the Round Room. She stopped in her tracks as she relized she didn't know where she was going. Suddenly, someone bumped into her from behind.

"Watch it!" She yelled as she whipped around. When she relized who it was, it was the kid from before. "Oh, it's you." Roxas stared at her for a while, but then looked down at his shoes.

"So, those two guys made you laugh to death, huh?" Kaxen asked. But she received no reply. Roxas stared at the ground for a while, but then shook his head. _'Not a very loud one are you? Huh...I'm starting to like you.'_

Kaxen put a hand on her chin and tilted her head up. "Let me see. What was your name again? Rocky, Rocker, Roxan..."

"Roxas..." Roxas peeped in monotone.

Kaxen snapped her fingers. "Right! I was close." Before she could ask him what was he up to, Roxas walked around her, and just kept walking. "Huh, don't tell me that Axel guy rubbed off on me." Kaxen mumbled as she watched Roxas walk off.

* * *

Chapter end! XD

Now I would like a review please! ^^ Ignorance is not allowed!


	4. Day 4 :Begin:Part 2: Roxas

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.

NOTES: I'm sorry it's taking so long for so many parts of day 4 . I promise this will be the only day that will have parts. ^^ (...Maybe...)

* * *

Roxas was walking through the halls with his head down, not only with his voice silent, but his thoughts as well. Suddenly, he stopped at the voice of two people.

"Yeah I know, right? It's pretty creepy." Roxas placed himself flat on the wall and peeked his head around the corner. It was two older organization males, one with spiky red hair, and one with black hair with a white stripe. He also had an eye patch for some reason. Roxas wondered if he were some sort of pirate. Their conversation continued as Roxas eased dropped.

"None of them talk, it's like a pack of zombies!" The red head laughed. Roxas wondered who he was talking about.

The eye patch guy chuckled. "Or robots, but it's even more weird that they're keyblade wielders too."

"You got that right." The red head replied, crossing his arms, "The organization's prized possesions."

_'Prized.....possessions?'_Roxas wondered. Even though Roxas hardly knew them, he decided to ask them what they were talking about. But as soon as Roxas turned the corner, the two members caught sight of him before he could speak.

"Hey, Kiddo! Wanna hear a funny joke?" The eye patch member smiled. Roxas didn't say anything, Roxas couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there. He pleaded a silent prayer for help. And right on que, someone caught the eye patched member's (other/only) eye.

"Hey! Kaxen! Nice timing! We were just about to tell Roxas here a funny!" He waved. Roxas didn't know who or what this "Kaxen" was, but he needed help, and fast. Although Roxas couldn't see Kaxen's face, he knew she was a girl by her, "female parts". He turned to her but didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. So he thought he could send her some sort of mental wave to send the message. She stared back at him, but then walked forward. Although Roxas couldn't see her eyes, he felt she was going to help.

"You guys ready?" The red head grinned. Roxas blinked, unanswered, and looked at Kaxen for the answer. Kaxen did not speak, nor move a muscle.

_'What's wrong with her?'_Roxas wondered.

The red head became uncomfortable at the silence. "Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Right..."

"OK then!" The eye patched member started, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He smiled.

_'What?'_Roxas didn't get it. _'What's a chicken doing at the side of the road?'_Racking his brain, Roxas looked around for answers. _'Maybe the answer is somewhere around here...'_Roxas thought.

"One at a time." The eye patched member folded his arms. It became dead silent.

"Don't everyone talk at once." The red head looked at Roxas. Roxas truly didn't understand, so his last choice for help was Kaxen. But then when he looked at her for help, Roxas got the feeling she didn't know either. Roxas freaked out, taking the joke seriously as if it were a real question of the organization. He wondered if it was some sort of test to see if he was able to keep up with the brain power of the organization. Why else would they use such a weird question?

_'Right?'_Roxas thought.

"Ahem...well, since you guys gave up...kinda...I guess I'll finish it!" The eye patched member smiled.

"The chicken crossed the road..." The red head started.

"To pay his respects at KFC!" The eye patched member grinned widely. The red head laughed. The eye patched member laughed along. But, Roxas and Kaxen stood silently. The other two member's laughter faded instantly. "Didn't know I was talking to crickets." The eye patched member frowned.

_'What's a "KFC"?'_

The red head sighed, then stood up straight. "OK, that was lame. But I got a better one! OK, how did the-" But Kaxen walked pass him before he could continue. "H-hey!" Kaxen did not look back, nor did she stop.

_'Why didn't I think of that?'_Roxas wondered.

"Sheesh, you suck at telling jokes!" The eye patched member smirked.

The red head frowned. "Yeah? Like anyone enjoyed your crappy 'funny'!"

Roxas realized this was his chance to escape too.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I was faking it! Right Rox-" Roxas was running after Kaxen. As he heard their continued argument fade as he ran after her, Roxas was thinking about how to thank her. Of course, all this thinking wasted his time on how to stop her. obviously he could of said anything.

_'Stop! Wait! Hang on! Kaxen! Just say something! Anything!'_Roxas yelled at his inner thoughts. But as soon as he turned the corner, she was gone. Roxas looked around, but there was nowhere she could hide. It was only a white hallway, with white doors, with white roman numerals on them, and Roxas was looking for someone wearing all black. Surely he couldn't just open any door, say 'thank you', then leave.

_'Maybe I should just wait for her, she ca't stay in her room forever.'_ Roxas assured himself.

After a while of mindlessly walking around quietly, Roxas couldn't wait any longer. What was this feeling he had inside him? It kind of felt like something was trying to jump out of him. Roxas didn't understand it, so he tried to ignore the weird feeling by pacing himself. Some of the other members that were waiting for their missions watched him, rather of interest, or just something to think about while they wait.

This kept happening until a female voice almost made Roxas jumped. "What the heck are you doing? Looking for your brain?" Roxas turned to see if it was the Kaxen girl, unfortunately, it was another female. Her hood was off and she had short blond hair with two antennae, kind of like a bug. As usual, Roxas didn't say anything. "It's bad enough your making me dizzy with your stupid two left feet walking around in circles! Can't you do that in your room, you little rat?!" Roxas did not reply, not only because he didn't know what to say, but at the fact he was actually shocked, not scared, but shocked.

"Geez, Larxene. Calm it down a little." A member with a mullet said with some sort of big blue instrument in his hands. Roxas wondered if it was a cello. The antennae girl named Larxene twisted her head at the mullet guy. Somehow Roxas found it easier to remember people by their hair style or their weapons they held out. Everyone in the organization had some sort of specific appearance..

"Shut it, Sitar loser! The only time you get to talk is when you play some REAL music!" She shut her eyes and turned her head. "Or at least when you actually DO something around here."

The mullet guy immediately piped down, and started to play his sitar again. Roxas couldn't stand it here anymore. So he decided to leave and look for Kaxen. Larxene's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't come back until you learn to speak! Dog!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and continued walking and as he finally went back to the hallway where they (possibly) first met, he finally made a comeback for earlier.

_'Takes a pest to know a pest...'_Roxas imagined Larxene laughing, like a donkey, and as she laughed, she snorted a lot as well. Then she skipped next to a garbage can filled with rotten items, spoiled things, and melted brown stuff. Larxene took a big whiff with her antennas like what a bug would do, licked her lips, and gorged herself in the mutated trash. Roxas smiled at the idea, refraining from giggling like a school boy. He jumped at someones voice behind him.

"Hey, Roxas!" Roxas slowly turned around, and the red head from before.

_'Great...'_Roxas gave no reply.

The red head smiled. "Remember me? What's my name?"

Roxas thought for a moment, but as much as he thought, he only knew him as "the red headed guy".

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel smirked. "Man, you're just like Kaxen, you know that? Can't remember a thing." Roxas looked up at Axel, but didn't say anything. "But I think I like you more. Heh-heh, you don't get mad over nothing." Roxas just stared at Axel with his mouth slightly parted. "Uh, right...See ya later."

Axel turned a heel and walked off. Roxas, not thinking fast enough, tried to grab Axel's coat, but missed, and Axel kept walking away.

_'Wait! Say something, you idiot!'_Roxas screamed in his head. _'Where's Kaxen?'_

"H-hey..." Roxas murmured, but Axel was out of ear shot. Roxas sighed and shook his head. He decided he really needed to find Kaxen now. But as soon as he turned around to walk again, he ran into something.

"Watch it!" The voice yelled. Roxas took a few steps back. When he realized who it was, it was Kaxen. "Oh, it's you." She said. Roxas stared at her for a while, but then looked down at his shoes. He wasn't prepared for the 'thank you' he was going to give her.

"So, those two guys made you laugh to death, huh?" Kaxen asked. But she received no reply. Roxas stared at the ground for a while, but then shook his head. _'What should I do now?'_

Kaxen put a hand on her chin and tilted her head up. "Let me see. What was your name again? Rocky, Rocker, Roxan..."

_'What? Where are these names coming from? Roxan? Isn't that a girl's name?'_

"Roxas..." Roxas peeped in monotone.

Kaxen snapped her fingers. "Right! I was close." Before she could ask him what was he up to, Roxas walked around her, and just kept walking. He knew it was rude, but it was for the best, better than an awkward silence.

'Maybe I should tell her some other time.'

Roxas walked and found a door with the number thirteen on it. When he went inside, the room was white as well. He didn't know why, but he wanted to sleep. And so he did.

* * *

Phew! XD done!

Any questions? going too fast? going too slow? too much detail? not enough detail? Larxene too mean? Demyx too stupid? Roxas too quiet? Kaxen too tsun tsun? Axel too...You tell me! and by that I mean review please! ^^


	5. Day 5 :Remember:

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Except for the two OC characters.

**_NOTES:_**Well, I didn't receive any reviews, again, but that's ok, ^^ my plan is to at least finish one of my fanfics. And now I'm in the Kingdom Hearts mood, thanks to KH 358/2 Days! Though I was always planning this story from before, when I was in Quizilla.

**_WARNING!!!:_** There will be s few curse words (just a tiny bit, dont worry) By a witch of you know who XP

* * *

Kaxen didn't know where she was. The place she was at was all black, but she couldn't tell if there were even walls around her, she could only feel the floor beneath her feet.

"What the hell?" She frantically looked around. "Hellooooo?" She quickly became irritated. "Heeeey! Helloooooooooooooooooo?!" It pissed her off even more that she heard echoes. "Get me out of here! Where am I?!" The echoes repeated, and it made her anger boil.

She turned around and decided to scream at the top of her lungs, but before she could, she spotted someone, not too far away. Someone with blond hair, possibly a male. "Finally! Hey, you!"

She received no reply. Kaxen placed her hands on her hips. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Still no reply. "Hey! Would you look at me?" She said as she walked towards him.

"I said I'm talking to you!" She put a hand on his shoulder, and all the whispers, all the cries, all the screams, all the laughter in her dreams blasted their way into her head, but now they surrounded her, slamed into her like a waterfall,and pushed her as if she were hit by a train. Kaxen became breathless, the voices rang in her ears, the inside of her head felt completely on fire. She squeezed her eyes from the pain, she tried to shut them out by covering her ears. But it didn't work, they were all calling out to her at once. Suddenly a hand placed itself on her cheek, the voices immediately stopped, and everything went dead silent. Kaxen, still a little in pain, slowly looked up, but before she could get a good look at the face, light out of no where shined brightly. Then one familiar calm voice called out to her while it faded.

"Kaxen...Thank you...."

The light beamed brightly, until Kaxen realized it wasn't light, it was her white ceiling. She quickly sat up, she wasn't in the dark place anymore, she was in her room again on her bed.

_'Oh yeah...I fell asleep.'_ Then she sat on the edge of her bed. _'What was that? A dream?'_She looked at her hand that touched the males shoulder. _'But it felt so real...'_ She then moved her hand to touch her cheek. _'Who was he?'_ She took a deep breath, laid back down, and closed her eyes. _'Maybe if I go back to sleep...'_

Suddenly, a hand out of no where clutched her arm and yanked her out of bed. Kaxen knew exactly who it was. "You know, I'm getting sick of you barging into my-" She got a clear view that it wasn't Axel. The man had black dreadlocks, thick sideburns, and an irritated look.

Even his voice made Kaxen cower a little. "You have had enough sleep. Time to pull your weight." And that said, he effortlessly tugged her like a rag doll towards a portal he made.

"H-hey!" Kaxen struggled to get free. "Let go! Not so tight! Are you trying to break my arm?!" He threw her into the portal.

Kaxen stumbled out the other end. When she stood up straight,the man from before slightly pushed her forward. Kaxen whipped around to shoot him an irritated look herself. But, compared to his look, she turned back around.

_'Probably born with that face.'_ She clenched her fist. And to add the fury, another female voice spoke to her.

"Look at that face! Wow, you two were meant for each other." Kaxen slowly turned to beam at the vermin that squealed to her. It was some girl with blond hair and a pair of antennae.

Kaxen released her fist. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I would NEVER do anything to your ex-husband." But it seemed that her comeback wasn't enough, as the other female sighed and stood up.

"Whatever." Was all she said. Somehow, Kaxen felt that the other girl got the last laugh. But before Kaxen could say anything else, Saix, one of the two people's names she could remember, appeared.

"Enough, Larxene." Now it was three. "You're not a child anymore, you need to show Kaxen how the Organization runs."

Larxene crossed her arms. "And who's decision was that?!"

"Mine." Saix monotonously growled.

"Hey! I guess Larxene's your babysitter now!" Kaxen knew the voice, so she didn't turn around.

"Like hell I am!" Larxene turned to Saix. "Why me?! Why not Axel?!" Unfortunately now four names. "He's not doing anything important! Next to Sitar-ass over there, he never does ANYTHING!" Larxene exploded.

"Hey, hey, I do stuff. But I think you and Little hood there could bond more easily, you know, since you're both girls and all." Axel giggled.

Kaxen wanted a say in this, but she couldn't choose. Would she want some annoying guy to keep poking her about taking off her hood and calling her names? Or a witch that hates her guts completely? She thought it was best not to say anything, just in case she couldn't worsen things.

"You will not be Kaxen's mentor." Saix sighed.

"That's what I thought." Larxene huffed.

Axel crossed his arms. "Wait, she's not with me, right? I mean, as much as good friends we are, I'm in no mood to babysit."

_'Please....please no....'_Kaxen silently begged.

"Of course not. We have a more experienced member for her." Saix shook his head.

Larxene crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaxen turned a little and at the corner of her eye, the black dread locked member was sitting on a couch, arms folded, and with his eyes closed. Kaxen sent out another silent prayer not to be him either.

"I know!" Axel grinned. He walked towards Kaxen and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Kaxen, you've been pretty quiet. That's not what I expected from you." Kaxen lowered herself to move away from under Axel's arm.

"Yeah? So?" Kaxen stood next to Saix.

"So...Why don't you pick the person to be your babysitter?"

"First of all, I don't NEED a babysitter. I'm pretty sure I can watch myself. And second of all, I don't need a mentor. I think I know how to do stuff."

Axel chuckled. "_"Stuff"_?" He repeated. "What kind of _"Stuff"_?"

"Stuff you don't need to know about!" Kaxen's anger began to boil.

"If that is so, then you can go on this mission on your own." Saix interrupted Axel.

Larxene tried to cover her laughter. "You? On your own? You can't even make a good comeback!" She burst out laughing. "You'll drop dead as soon as you see one small Heartless."

_'Heartless? What the heck?'_ Although Kaxen didn't say it, Larxene could read it on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You don't know what a Heartless is, do you?" She walked away laughing. "That's so hilarious! You don't even know what the enemy is!"

Kaxen gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and took a deep breath.

"Nee-yow! Cat fight!" Axel backed away.

Kaxen shot a glare at him, then turned back to Larxene. "FINE! I'll finish the mission, BY MYSELF, and then you'll see, you ugly little COCKROACH!!!"

Larxene's mouth dropped open, but not for long. Before she could yell back, Kaxen had ran into her portal.

Saix placed a hand on his forehead. "Axel..."

Axel made a portal and nodded. "Already on it." As soon as Axel left, Roxas ran after him, but didn't make it.

"What the heck?" Larxene was a little spooked that Roxas came out of nowhere. "Didn't I tell you to stop coming in here without a brain?"

Roxas looked at Larxene, then he looked down at his shoes, unanswered. Eventually he walked out of the Grey room.

* * *

Meh, I know that was short ^^ Sorry XP I just felt like I needed to upload that one ^^

Hm...so what's in it for the next chapter? I wonder, I wonder....XD I hope you guys have been paying attention.


End file.
